Moon Rise
by Bethan909
Summary: (Modern times!) This is my version of the film from beginning to end, with more heart racing adventure, more heart warming romance for Robin and Maria. But this time Maria has an attitude that causes Robin A LOT of pain...
1. Chapter 1: I Can't Stop Thinking

_**Hi, I'm Bethan909, I am 13 and I from England. I would like whoever reads this to review and tell me if you like it or hate it. If you could do this for me I would be very greatful! Please,**_

_**From Bethan909**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Can't Stop Thinking <strong>

_All I could see was her back. Her long red flame of hair tamed into French plait. The wind made her dress flap wildly. I could taste the salt in the air, my heart is beating so fast and hard I think it my break free from my chest. Looking around I see a boy maybe two years older than me with thick curly hair and a black bowler hat. He is covered from head to toe in leather, apart from the maroon scarves, on piece of thin black martial and feasts feathers sewn on to another maroon scarf. His face is so handsome I think my heart might break, but his dark brown eyes are fixed on the girl with something that looks like worry._

_When she turned to look back I saw my face! Milky white pearls that are attached to her crimson gown glimmer slightly in the pale moonlight. She smiles sadly at me, spread her arms and leaped off of the cliff._

_I hear nothing apart from the loud splash which means she is in the water being tossed around by wild waves. Tears stung my eyes; people rush to were the girl was seconds before. The boy looks like he is ready to leap off the cliff to join her in the water. I want to comfort him but my legs surge up to where he is crouched and dive off the edge and plummet down to the icy waves._

"Noooooo!" I scream.

I open my eyes and thrash wildly. I taste and smell salt. Tears well over my eyes and race down my cheeks manic hiccupping sobs leave me breathless. Gasping I look around expecting to see the girl in the crimson gown floating down into the depths of the sea with me but all I see is the late moonlight spilling through my window and onto the wooden floor. Kicking free of my duvet I rush to my light switch and slam my hand against it. A pale yellow glow covers everything, chasing away the shadows and the remains of my nightmare.

The flashing red numbers of my alarm clock inform me that it's 4:47am. _It was only a dream, Maria. It wasn't real. _My mind is reassuring me, but it felt so _real! _Placing a shaking hand over my heart I focus on controlling my breathing. _I still have a bit of packing to do; I'll do that to calm myself down. _I unfold the last cardboard box and pack up my remaining DVDs, CDs and books, but as I am about to pick up the last book I gaze down and see it is the book that my father left me in his last will & testament. Tears threaten to spill again, I hurriedly blink them back but one makes it down my cheek and onto the book.

But at this time I realise the books full beauty. There is a picture of a beach, golden sand, turquoise waves in mid splash and a lone figure making dainty footprints in the sand and an invisible wind blowing her flaming hair around her head and by her side in her hand she held a string of milky white pearls. An aged golden clasp held the book closed. _Where did I put the leather pouch that came with the book? _I spot it on my powder blue dressing table; all of a sudden I feel so exhausted. _I can read it on the way to Moonacre tomorrow._ Placing the book in me old, abused blue and purple messenger bag, I hit the lights and snuggle down into my bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Moonacre, Princess

**Chapter 2: Welcome To Moonacre, Princess**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

My alarm clock screams. With a groan I am about to hit the ever appeasing 'snooze' button when I remember. _Maria today is the day you leave! _How could I forget?

Throwing back the covers I dart out the door with the grace of an antelope and head to the shower.

"Maria, are you in the washroom?" Asks Miss Heliotrope.

Miss Heliotrope is one of those people who seem to think they are back when Queen Vic ruled. She always seems to wear dresses that pool on the ground.

It is funny that I and Miss Heliotrope are so alike; we both stand out from a crowd. Her with her Victorian dress sense and I with my flame of wild red hair that cascades down my back in waves and of course my tomboy dress sense. It is funny how fast Miss Heliotrope's face goes red when she sees my outfits, but in the end she always mutters 'It's your choice what you wear, sadly you have grown out of the age where I can dress you.' And she picks up her skirts and shuffles away. It is _very _funny to watch, even more so if you are walking behind her.

"Yes! I won't take long!" I shout as I turn the handle on the shower.

I climb in and enjoy the fat, warm droplets pound into my skin. I rush through the routine of shampoo and shut off the water and dried myself. Quickly using the hairdryer to make my hair look less like I just came out of a storm with winds reaching up to a hundred miles an hour, I combed it through and let it hang around my shoulders and tickle my back.

Unlocking the door, I gripped my towel closer to my body and hurried back into my bedroom. Grabbing my underwear from my powder blue dressing table, I got my grey skinny jeans and midnight blue hoodie out of my powder blue wardrobe, retrieved my lucky green v-neck shirt form the window seat and finally I dug under my bed to get my blue, black and purple Nike high tops.

I have now got bruises covering every inch of my body. Not only am I in a carriage that should belong in Tudor times but we are driving down a dirt road with so many ditches, holes and jagged rocks that I think I might cry out. Digweed – the driver and man slave to my uncle – pulls the horse to a stop.

"Oh, thank god!" I say as I through the door open and practically leap onto the dusty road.

"Alright ladies we are going to stop for a bit as the horses need a rest and I thought that miss Maria could stretch her legs as she seems quite eager to do so," He laughs quietly, his round stomach jiggles. Hiking up his patched up trousers Digweed squats down and checks the horse's hooves.

Aloud snore echoes out of the carriage. _How on earth cam she sleep?_

I frown and walk to the edge of a large wood, settling down under a nearby oak tree I sit in the soft soil, liking the feeling of the rough bark against my back and began playing with the long wild grass.

"Hello, Princess."

Says a voice oozing with mischief and mocking.

I turn franticly from side to side to see where the mystery voice came from. Then I see him...

His silky curls tumble around his face and over one eye but a top his head is a back bowler hat – I assume it's black because bits of it has mud caked onto it. His eyes are a deep muddy brown they seem so piercing that you feel like he can see your soul but if you scrap down deeper you see a sort of longing, a passionate longing. Red lips pulled into a cruel smile showing sparkling white teeth. Across his nose is piece of thin black marital as if he is trying to hide his face – it isn't exactly working - as I can tell he is swooning worthy. Blood red scarves are tied around his neck these are the only colourful things on him as he is covered from head to toe in black leather. If he didn't look ready to pounce my mouth would drop open and my heart would flutter like a trapped bird, I mean it was doing that already but that isn't the point.

"Oh, hello strange good looking boy I have never met before." I say in a scratchy voice.

_Why did I say that? God, what the hell is wrong with me? _My cheeks burn in embarrassment. His cheeks are also red, a deep and pulsing red that stands out against her milky skin.

"Welcome to Moonacre, Princess!"


	3. Chapter 3: Then The World Goes Black

**Chapter 3: Then The World Goes Black**

"Oh, um, thank you..." I say.

_Why does he keep on calling me Princess? _I can feel a frown appear on my face.

"Robin. Robin De Noir," he says extending a large hand for a hand shake.

_De Noir? Oh, god! My dad told me about them! _

"The De Noirs and the Merryweathers have a generation's long feud for as long as we can remember, it's so old that most Merryweathers have forgotten the feud but the De Noirs say they will never forget. Maria I never want you to talk to a De Noir."

Dad would say this whenever I asked him about where he lived when he was young and if he did anything he regretted. He would hold me in his arms and rock me gently and when he finished he would kiss the top of my head and smile, a smile that he only used when we spoke about his past and mum, a smile that broke my heart. I smile and an embrace I will no longer have.

Pushing myself off the ground I walk toward him slowly trying to control my shaking and when I am front of him all I can see is his perfect mouth. _De Noir? This boy looks like he wouldn't hurt me... I hope._

Realising his hand is till extended I place my small delicate hand in his.

Electricity crackles and pops when or hands meet, my head snaps to meet his eyes and see they are as round as saucers. _So he felt that too..._

Coughing I realise his hand and let mine drop to my side now tingling with pins and needles. "Well it was very nice to meet you, Robin. I hope I'll see you around." I say as I back away slowly, _I am not used to this, boys looking at me like I am the most beautiful in the world, because I'm not, I'm plain, ordinary. But he is a De Noir, he is mean and cruel. At least _that's_ what I'm told they are like..._

"Wait, Princess." Robin's voices sounds scratchy and airy. Just then a twig snaps behind me.

I whip around to see a boy around two or three years older than me less than twelve feet away from me dressed in black – stealth wear - with an evil twinkle in his hazel eyes. _Oh shit! _Adrenalin pulses through me

All a sudden he leaps toward me, but then my four years of kick boxing kick in and my foot flies up and I kick him square in the chest hard enough to send him flying back and smack into a tree. Someone behind me grabs me from behind, I twist to see it's is Robin. My small fist connects with his jaw and he howls in pain and realise me to rub his jaw. After fighting I decide to fly, my feet pound against the soft grass and dirt. I hear the snapping of twigs close behind me and whirl around to see its Robin his face a mask of anger and pain.

"You punched me in the face!" He shoats in anger and stops half a dozen paces in front of me.

From here I can see the angry scarlet mark on the side of his face.

"Hey, not _my _fault you're a De Noir!" I spit and sprint away from him.

I can feel my legs scream in pain and my lungs are on fire. My adrenalin is wearing off. My hair flies out behind me and I feel a hand grab a fist full and yank. _Hard. _

Crying out I am pulled against a firm, muscled chest and a leather clad arm weaves its way around my waist. Fighting against him in a weak attempt to be free I hear him chuckle and whisper.

"I wish I wasn't," I freeze. _What? Did he just say he wishes he wasn't a De Noir? _Regaining my composure I fight once more.

"Let me go Robin!" I cry, clawing at his hand only to have my wrists seized and spun around to face him.

"Princess, I am not going to let you do something you will regret later and I mean hitting me again," He whispers harshly in my ear, I could feel his warm breath tickle my neck.

"And if I do hit you?" I snarl lifting my head to focusing hard on his brown, dreamy eyes.

_No, not dreamy, captivating is a better word to describe his eyes. Hmmmmm, so handsome. _Part of me wants lean against him but the other wants to grab his face and kiss him.

_What the hell? He tried to hurt me! And to make it worse he is a De Noir!_

"Well then Princess I guess you could meet my family." He says in a rich luscious voice that makes my knees tremble and threaten to collapse under me. But with an under tone of a sinister villain.

"No! No, no!" I scream in panic. New surge of adrenaline goes through me, yanking and pulling I try make him realise my wrists, frightened tears sting my eyes.

_You will not cry! Not in front of a De Noir, you can't show any weakness! _The voice in my head sounds like my dad and with that I just... break... down.

Great hiccupping sobs fill the still early summer air. My tears race down my cheeks.

Then I feel something hit the back of my head and I fall on the floor in a heap. It feels like my head is on fire! My blood curdling scream could be heard in London. Gazing up through a blackening vision I see Robin looking down at me with eyes filled with panic and anger. Then I see the boy who tried to sneak up behind me with a large sharp rock with blood on it.

Then the world goes black...


	4. Chapter 4: She Is Very Pretty

**Chapter 4:**

_Robin's P.O.V._

I watch as Maria falls to the ground, tears staining her pink flushed cheeks. She stares up at me with her pricing hazel eyes alive with pain and rage. Then her eyes flutter closed her lashes creating crescent shadows on her defined check bones.

I look up and see Luke with a sharp rock with crimson blood dripping off it. Wrath overwhelms me and I leap toward him tackling him to the ground, I punch him in the nose and hear a loud crack as blood spurts from his nose and a screech of pain.

"You idiot, we weren't meant to hit her with a rock! Do you want to kill her?"


	5. Chapter 5: I Have To Wear A Dress

**Chapter 5: I Have To Wear A Dress**

A veil of pain covers me, as I let out a whimper of pain I push myself onto my elbows. My vision is blurry and all I can see is dark images floating around me.

Groaning I move so I am now in a crouch and from there I push myself to stand, only to have my vision swim. My legs failing to support my wait give out and I fall...

Right into a pair of well built arms.

"You doing alright there Princess?" Robin's voice is full of mocking that makes my stomach churn.

"Why the hell do you care?" I spit as I push him away.

As I move away from him I trip over my own feet – yes that's right my _own_ feet – and land on my back in a small patch of light.

Gasping for air I look into the darkness, tears of pain and fright stinging my eyes.

But each ribbon of light warms my neck and face.

"Well, I don't know about you but I think you got hit in the head pretty bad," Robin's voice lost all of its mocking as he squats down neck to me. His wonderful thick curly hair sticks out from under his black bowler hat and falls into his chocolaty eyes.

_Why do you have to be a De Noir? Because if you weren't I would be in a fit of girlish giggles because of a little crush. _

Offering me a hand up and I slip my small hand into his. The electricity crackles and pops in the contact of our skin. When I'm up take two steps back.

Looking down I grown again and see my clothes are caked in dirt and grime.

"Hey... uh... do you have anything I change into..." I whisper.

"Y-yeah, come with me," he says with a slight pink tinge in his cheeks.

Following him I realise I was kept in a dungeon.

"Wow, you sure are friendly to your guests, aren't you? Keeping them in a dungeon after hitting them round the back of the head," I grumble almost to myself.

҉҉҉

Around half an hour later I have been told to wear a dress! But not only a dress! No, the humiliation doesn't end there! I also have to wear a corset, a petticoat thing and little cream coloured flat shoes.

Lucky for me the dress is a wonderful sea foam green that makes my hair look ablaze. The dress pools on the floor around my feet in the cream coloured shoes. Also my hair has been washed so all the dried blood is gone and pulled back into a loose bun.

I have to admit I look pretty good. The corset make my breasts more noticeable – to me anyway – and I never realised I have the figure of an hour glass.

When I finally left the room where the servants changed me I see Robin slouched against a marble wall but when he sees me, his mouth drops open, his eyes bug out his skull and his cheeks turn crimson just like my own.

"Y-you l-look wonderful P-Princess..." he stutters.

"... Thank you...?"

"L-lets g-go," he says as he motions down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"You are going to meet my father, so be on your best behaviour!"

"Whatever, Bird Boy..."


	6. Chapter 6: The Chink In His Armour

**Chapter Six: I will Find The Chink In His Armour **

I followed Robin down the dank and dimly lit hallways. Every couple of meters was a torch a blaze with orange flames the twisted and crackled.

My palms were slick with sweat. OK, so I'm nervous, I'll be in a room full of De Noir's, tell that doesn't send a chill down your spine and leave every one of you hairs standing on end...

Wiping my palms on my gown I clear my throat.

"So, Bird Brain... what is your dad like?" I ask Robin.

"You will call him either Sir or Master De Noir like the servants; he is a great man –in his eyes- and will not rest until he has the Moon Pearls which you will give him, Princess." He says as he stops to face me.

"So," I say as I walk forward, causing him to step back a few steps. A fox like smile plays on my lips as I saunter forward until he is almost backed up against the crumbling grey stone wall. "You want me to play nice because Daddy might hurt me if I don't get him these 'Moon Pearls'?" I ask as I invade his personal space and begin to play with a caramel curl that is hanging by the side of his face.

"Yes, t-tha-at i-is w-what I am-m s-saying," His eyes widen as I cup his cheek; he then licks his lips nervously his eyes darting between my eyes and my lips that are set in a wicked smile.

"Aww, what's the matter Robin? Nervous?" I ask him with slight mocking in my voice.

To tell the truth I have never done this before, never had a this feeling of _wanting_. I want to just lean in and kiss his glorious looking lips. But I have to stuff that feeling and idea in a box and hide it in the furthest corner of my mind. I never even knew I could flirt! Look at me making a boy like Robin melt into a gloppy puddle on this grimy floor! I guess the popular girls at school are good for something...

"W-why would I-I b-be n-nervous?" He asks, his voice becoming airy.

"Oh, I don't know... maybe because I am doing this," My hand slides down his black leather jacket and playful pushed him against the wall. I kiss his cheek, my lips travelling to his ear.

"Does this make you nervous, Robin?" My lips brush his earlobe with my every word.

"N-no," His voice is barely a whisper.

I duck my head so I am brushing my lips along his strong jaw. Pulling back slightly I look him in the eyes.

"I will find the chink in your armour," With that I push away from the wall and run in the opposite direction he was leading me.


	7. Chapter 7: Ask My Fist

**Hey, I would just like to say thank you so much for all of the positive reviews! It means alot to me! And if you like my writing send me a message and I will send you some of my own writing! As in storiies that come from my head - and what a crazed head it is - but most of all thank you for reading! I will try and post a chapter daily! But not on Wednesdays I have Life Saving lessons! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it is my longest yet!**

**I should really stop talking - or is it typing? - anyway enjoy!**

**Bethan909**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Ask My Fist<strong>

"Wait! Maria, STOP!" Robin is yelling as he races after me.

_I can't run in the stupid dress!_ The voice in my head screams.

I look behind me briefly to see Robin is further behind me than I thought, I turn left and into the first room I find.

Turns out it is a cleaning supply room. I reach down to the hem of my skirt and rip it until it is a little bit above the middle of my thigh, then doing the same to the other side. _Still not good enough..._

Then where the slits are about mid thigh I rip across the front and do the same to the back. So now I basically look like I am wear a mini dress. Reaching for the loose bun of my hair, I slid the band out and pull it up into a high pony tail.

Taking a few long breathes I stick my head out of the door to check if the hallway is clear. When I think it is safe I venture out of cupboard. Right in front of me is a window just big enough for me to jump out of. Taking a few steps forward I realise that the little cream shoes _click and clack _when I walk I slip them off and hide them under a convent ally placed chair.

I reach out for the window handle I push it open, freezing when it let out an almighty screech. My heart began beating rapidly thumping against my rib-cage. Waiting a few minutes to make sure no one was coming I peered out of the window. _Yes, ground floor! And hay from me to jump into! Thank you sweet lady luck! _

Glancing around again I slip out on to the wide window sill I make sure I push the window closed. _OK, Maria you can do this! It's just like all those times you jumped out of trees to scare Miss Heliotrope. _Then I remember the last time I jumped out of a tree I didn't bend my knees when I hit the ground and ended up breaking my ankle. _It won't happen this time, just jump... _

I stand shakily and step off the ledge. For a short moment I feel as if I am flying.

Then I bend my knees on impact as I feel the hay part because of my weight. A slight jolt goes through me and I open my eyes. I did it! Now I'm just standing in the middle of the hay pile.

As I push the hay away from me I walk into a small path with little stalls with their owners staring at me with saucers for eyes.

"You were mighty lucky you didn't hurt yourself there, missy," Says an old man giving me a small smile.

"I know, I was, wasn't I? I must go! Nice to meet you, sir!" I say as I am about to leave.

"Wait, missy! Do you need some shoes and jacket?" He asks.

I feel a warm smile spread across my face.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you." I say as I walk over to him.

Minutes later I have new brown leather boots that come to the middle of my calf and a cloak with a hood to cover my face.

"How can I pay you?" I ask the man.

"You don't need to, you look like you could use them, and they are free." He says grinning at me.

"Thank you!" I say and I hug him quickly.

"G'bye, missy," He says as I leave.

I wave to him as I walk away, I round the corner and lift up the hood. Looking up I see a large gate.

_The exit!_

Walking slowly towards it trying not to look suspicious.

"Where do you think you're going, lady?" Says a voice that is all too recognisable.

Mentally groaning I turn around with my head down.

"I asked you a question, answer it!" Robin shouted.

"Why don't you ask that to my fist Bird Boy?" I say as do an _amazing _left hook that hits him in the jaw.

Then I run for my life out of the gate and into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8: Mud On My Feet

**Hey, sorry this is a short chapter!**

**From Bethan909**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Mud On My Feet<strong>

As I ran through the gates I hear fast thudding after me.

"Princess, stop! WAIT!" Robin shouts after me.

_No way in hell am I stopping so you can catch me Bird Boy! C'mon Maria keep running away from the De Noir castle, run far away! Far away!_

Then I stop running to look around.

Thick trunked trees twist up towards the sky, their shrivelled fingers reaching up for the golden sun. Bird chirped in the nests. The grass looks soft and damp. Perfect for squishing your toes into the mud.

Glancing around, to see if Robin is going to make a guest appearance. But all I can see are tress and bushes.

I sit down under a tree and pull of my boots and cloak.

Walking around, I relish in the feeling of the mud cooling the burning in my feet and the grass in between my toes.

_So this is what inner peace is like..._

"Hey Princess, nice legs,"


	9. Chapter 9: Get Out Of My Bubble!

Chapter 9: Get Out Of My Bubble!

I draw in a long shaky breath, which rattled in my lungs. A sick smirk tugged at my mouth.

Still with my back to him I say in a sickly sweet voice, "Oh, you've been enjoying the view then have you?" and walk away swinging my hips alluringly.

When I reach my cloak and boots, I lean forward sticking my bum out slightly. After whipping the dry, cracked mud off my feet I pull on the soft brown leather and placing the cloak back on my shoulders I turn to face him.

I wish I had a camera because his face was priceless! His eyes were as round a saucers and his mouth looks like it wants to say 'hello' to his toes.

"Something like that..." His voice a hoarse whisper.

Why does he have to look so damn HOT?! It isn't fare! His brown eyes are twinkling with mischief – and I so want to be a part of it! -, his old bowler hat does nothing to stop his lovely caramel curls cascade around his face and flop lazily on his forehead and over his eyes and his mouth! God, don't get me started. His lush lips are now pulled into a cheeky smile. If he weren't a De Noir I would be all over him – in my mind – and giggling like a crazed school girl.

"W-well, must be off. You know places to be and uncle to meet..." My words crawl back down my throat like liquid gold because he is advancing on me in long, sure strides.

I close my eyes. I take a deep breath. Then I open my eyes again to see he barely inches from my face. Fear trickles through me. I feel trapped. HE HAS POPPED MY PERSANOL BUBBLE! _Must think of something..._

"I don't think you are going anywhere," as he said this, his arms position themselves on either side of me. "Do you?"

_I am so going to regret this!_

"Get out of my bubble!"

My hand darts to the back of his head and crush my lips onto his.

Let me just say it doesn't go as I planned...

Sparks fly. Fireworks explode behind my eyelids. Electricity crackles.

With all my might I push him away and yell "YOU BETTER NOT FOLLOW ME!" and take off at an earth shattering sprint.


	10. Chapter 10: Must Get Out

**A/N: Hey Guys! I am so sorry it has been so long! I had an extreme case of writer's block, so now that I have overcome it i have written this chapter for you guys! I hope you all like it!**

**On with the story!**

**Bethan909 **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Must Get Out<p>

As I sprint away from Robin, in no particular direction, I can feel all the tree's twigs clawing at my face as i try in vain to push them out of my way. The sound of my feet pounding and my blood pumping overly loud in my ears I can hear nothing, anyone could be hot on my trial and I would be completely oblivious. _Can't slow down! May get caught, I need to get back to Miss Heliotrope! _Is the mantra I am chanting in my head, along with an almost rhythmic slap of my feet on the ground.

_My lungs are on fire and I can't feel my legs... Just check if it's safe to slow down..._

I glance over my shoulder and see nothing but forest. It's almost safe. I slow down until I'm just stood in the middle of a small patch of sunlight that does not help me when i feel like I am covered in sweat. Turning in a full, slow circle to make sure I am in fact safe from pursuers.

Nothing I see or hear, now that the hammering in my ears have subsided into a dull thud, alert me to anything I should be wary of, I slink back into some shade and collapse against the closest tree. A spindly little thing that I'm surprised can even take my weight.

_I'm safe... for now. _My chest is heaving as I try and breathe in this goddamn corset! _How did they do it?! Bloody impossible to breathe! Well... I suppose they weren't designed for girls who are running for their lives..._

Now that my vision hasn't got a blackish tinge to it and I actually feel in control of my body, not some kind of messed up out of body experience, I push off the tree. Looking around again I determine that i am in fact lost. Actually, can't be lost if I've never been here... suddenly I feel a dull kind of push in my chest, is the push telling me to go right?

"C'mon! That has got to be impossible!"I groan to myself.

_Screw it! It can't possibly get any worse, can it? _

I walk in the direction the push is telling me, less hurried because I'm not being chased this time... dead, dry leaves crackle and crunch under the soles of my boots.

Twigs break all around me making my hear race with fear and the will to fight for my freedom.

"Just some of the friendly, fuzzy creatures of the forest. Nothing to be afraid of..." I whisper to no one.

҉

After walking for what feels like hours, when in reality it's probably only been thirty minutes, i come to the conclusion that it is safe to stop and sit under and old oak. The cool shade is welcome as it cools my heated skin.

_The last time I was under an oak tree I met Robin... Dreamy, dangerous for me to even consider liking, Robin. _Why, oh, why do I have to be a teenage girl with crazy hormones running wild in me? Can't I just acknowledge that he is attractive but someone I could never like because he is playing for a bad team?

"We have got to stop meeting like this, Princess."

I must have been lost in my thoughts because I did not notice the very thing I was thinking about lounging up against a tree mere feet away from me.

Groaning, I push myself off the ground, brush anything off of my bum and begin again in the direction of the push.

"What part of 'don't follow me' did you not get, Bird Boy?" I say navigating a path through the randomly sprung trees.

"The 'don't' part." He says mockingly as I nearly trip on a protruding root.

"Ha! Could you be any less conventional?!"

This is all beginning to sound like a crappy scene out of an equally crappy romance movie.

I hear him rushing to catch up. I feel a hand on my shoulder before I'm whorled around to stare into stormy, chocolate eyes.

"What? You can't kiss me like _that_ and not realise I'm going to come after you to ask you, _what the hell was that?!_" His voice rises until he shouted the last part.

My throat completely dries up; I have no idea how to answer that...

"That was me discombobulating you so I have time to run away from you, but sadly it didn't work as well as I was hoping..." I grumble the last part because I am torn between anger that he found me and slight happiness that he did.

"Discombobulating?" He says with a mocking smile.

"Yes, discombobulating. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find Moonacre Manor or are you going to try and 'capture' me again. I'm not above flipping you on your ass, Robin."

"I just wanted to make sure you were heading in the right direction, Princess. It gets really cold out here after night falls."

_Is it me or does he sound genuinely worried?_

"Well, um... thank you. I think I'm just going to keep going in this direction." I say sweeping my pale hand in a vague direction.

"Well, you'd be right to keep going in this direction," he copies my hand sweep with a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay... Bye, Bird Boy was nice knowing you." My voice drips with false happiness.

_Please insist you have to show me. Please... please. No! Shut up brain!_

"I think it would be very dangerous for a girl such as yourself to be navigating these wood all by your lonesome when you are dressed like... well, like that." Robin's eyes darken slightly, if that is even possible, when he looks at my body again. He shuffles closer slightly so there are only a few inches between us.

My throat is dry again and my tongue feels like sandpaper, so all that comes out of my mouth when I try to talk is some incomprehensible sounds before I realise I sound like an idiot and snap my mouth shut.

His dark gaze then zeros in on my mouth, so much so that I curl my lips towards my teeth so only a pale line is showing.

"It was one hell of a discombobulation." He whispers.

Coming to my senses I stumble back a few steps, clear my throat and straighten to my proper height, nothing near his towering frame.

"Well, must be going." Is my breathy reply. I side step him and continue forward to my new home.

"I'll be seeing you around, Princess." I can hear the smugness in his voice.

"You most definet-"

My reply shrivels up and dies in my mouth when I realise he is gone and I am now completely alone in the forest.

"I really need to get out of here." I announce to the trees and whirl around to follow the push's directions.


	11. Chapter 11: You Can't Kiss Someone!

Chapter 11: You Can't Kiss Someone Like That!

_Robin's P.O.V_

How could she kiss me like that and not expect me to follow her deeper in to the woods that I grew up in so I can ask her why that kiss made me feel like I got struck by lightning. And why do I want it to happen again?

Maria is a difficult girl; I have never met anyone who has made me question myself like she has. Never have I met anyone who makes me wish I wasn't a De Noir.

So when she is quite obviously off with the fairies I make myself comfortable against a nearby tree and say the wittiest thing I can think of at the moment.

When she looks at me I don't think she intended to have her face brighten with some emotion, joy? Happiness? Excitement? I file that look into my brain for future reference.

After we converse for a bit I can't help but be drawn in by her, she is so beautiful and she doesn't even realise it!

She makes some weird squeaking sounds and my gaze is pulled to her mouth, almost magnetically, to see her do a cute lip curl-thing after a while of my staring.

She steps back so I can no longer feel the heat rolling off her in waves, I feel them crashing into me, threatening to knock me off balance. Her very presence is intoxicating.

I miss her heat now; I want her close to me again. I want her to kiss me again. I just want her. All of her.

Right.

Now.

After she says she says something about leaving she begins walking away and I can't help but admire how her hips move when she walks. How her hair swishes just like her hips.

Smiling at her retreating form I say "I'll be seeing you around, Princess."

Then I quickly move behind the oak she was previously sitting under trying to calm myself down.

I definitely will be seeing you soon Princess.

Definitely.


	12. Chapter 12: Finally I'm Here!

**A/N Hey again guys!**

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I thought I might as well upload something rather than nothing, right? **

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Bethan**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Finally I'm here!<p>

The leafy world around me is bathed in a dark gold hue, telling me that it is really late afternoon. I can only assume I have been walking for another hour.

_I must have been at the De Noir Castle longer than I thought..._

My stomach is nearing the point where it will eat itself and my throat is screaming for water. My body feels like it is filled with cement and my movements are sluggish. I really hope Robin was the only De Noir I see before I get to Moonacre.

All around me I hear the fading sounds of birdsong and animals prancing or sulking through the foliage. The trees are beginning to thin out, the way they do when you are approaching civilization. I must be really close!

Summoning my last wisps of energy I begin a lethargic, stumbling jog. Coming to the edge of the tree line I look out and see something beautiful.

An extremely large _manor _is shrouded by the setting sun. The white-gray marble walls glimmer slightly, just like the moon would; arched windows have orange light flickering behind the panes. A turret erupts from the side of the building; its windows curving around its side, like it is following a spiral staircase. A domed building is attached to its right, the walls mostly covered by windows; it must be a lovely place to sit and read in the summer.

_I'm going to live _here! _This is crazy!_

Shaking myself out of the daze, I make my way across the large lawn. The gravel crunches under my boots until I am under the covered entrance and I ascend the slightly scuffed stairs to the imposing brown and golden accented doors. Reaching for the gold door knocker my hand freezes. What do I say when someone opens the door?

'Oh, hi. I know I'm a bit late but I got knocked unconscious by a boy who is completely gorgeous but is forbidden to me because of his family. It's nice to finally meet you Uncle Ben!'

I don't think that would go over well... Ah, well! Screw it!

Before I lose my nerve my hand closes around the knocker and I bang it against the door three times. Taking two steps back, I smooth my hands down my dress trying to look at least a little presentable. The one thing I ever listened to Miss Heliotrope about was 'you never get a second chance to make a first impression, my dear'.

I hear muted movement from behind the door and Digweed is there looking like he has seen a ghost.

"Miss Maria! You're alright!"


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Fine

**Hey guys,**

**I wanted to say sorry for my disappearance again... But I have been busy.**

**In this chapter I wanted to capture an Mother/Daughter bond between Miss Heliotrope and Maria because that's how I thought their relationship should be.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Bethan**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: I'm Fine, Just Had To Do Some Kick Some Ass...<p>

"Miss Maria! You're alright!" Digweed's tone of relief gives me the impression that since my disappearance at... I don't even know; that Miss Heliotrope has been having fits about whether I'm alive or dead in a ditch.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine; I just had to kick some De Noir ass to get here..." I let my words trail off with a slightly awkward smile.

"De Noir?" A gruff, irritated voice sounds behind Digweed.

"Sir Benjamin, I was just going to..." Digweed tucks his chin to his chest and steps to the side with an understated arm sweep.

Before I enter the house-actually mansion-I see my uncle. Dear old Uncle Ben isn't really that old. Possibly early thirties with thick dark hair that seems to be unintentionally unkempt, dark eyes, _just like daddy's... _and deep lines crease his forehead. A scowl is plastered onto his face, I have a feeling it is a permanent fixture.

"Well, don't just stand out there, get in here and explain yourself. Maybe now that godforsaken woman will shut up," His tone is harsh, making me wince slightly.

Bowing my head, I take a cautious step through the doorway. I all of a sudden feel naked in my abused dress, so I wrap my cloak tighter around myself. While doing this, I picture myself shielding myself from the almost glacier glare of my uncle.

"Well, what happened?" He demanded.

"I, um... I got kidnapped by a De Noir boy?" Even I know I sound unsure of my answer.

"Is that it?"

"I got hit in the head with a rick too? I think the bump is still there..."

Uncle Ben makes an irritated noise at the back of his throat.

I look up from talking to my shoes to take in how my Uncle dresses. Black long sleeved shirt button-up, the sleeves messily rolled up passed his elbows, gun-metal grey business trousers and slightly pointed dress shoes-you know, the kind men wear to weddings. His dress sense is good but somehow he makes it look a bit messy.

"Maria? MARIA!"

The shrill yell from Miss Heliotrope almost puts a relieved smile on my face because I'm getting out of this very awkward situation.

I feel her arms encircle me in bone crushing hug, I can feel her shaking against me, as if to hold back tears. Her wide skirts are pressed uncomfortably against my food deprived stomach.

"Darling Maria, where on Earth have you been?! You have been gone since 11 o'clock and it is now gone 7! You have been gone for eight hours! Do you know what I have gone through?" She babbles as cups my cheeks ing her soft, lavender scented hands.

"Yes, I'm- I'm sorry," My voice breaks at the end.

"Let's take you to your room, no doubt have you had a traumatic day."

Miss Heliotrope knows me so well, she knows when I used to come home from school when I was ten crying because the other kids pulled and pushed me, taunting and sneering because I wasn't like them, I used to cry in my room for a while. I wasn't interested in Power Rangers like the boys and I wasn't interested in Barbie's like the girls, I didn't fit in anywhere and they liked to torture me for that. Miss Heliotrope used to come up stairs after letting me cool down and allowing my tears to dry for a bit and would tell me that senior school is going to be better for me, I will find people who are the same as me, eventually people will realise that uniqueness is good and people will be drawn to me. She knew exactly what to say and how to say it, she was a replacement mum when mine died, and she always said that she would never try to replace her but she did in a small way. She taught me to embrace myself and now she is helping me get control, the kind of control that I desperately need right now.

"But-," Uncle begins to protest.

"No, I'm sorry Sir but I know that Maria needs a few moments to gather her bearings before she is in any kind of mood to discuss what has occurred today." Miss Heliotrope says forcefully whilst guiding me up the beautiful, curved marble staircase.

"Fine."

And then I'm whisked around a corner, into a dark corridor.

҉

She leads me up a swirling stair case and when we reach the top I see a small, arched door with beautiful gold accents.

"Okay, Maria darling. You get settled I will be down stairs in the kitchen sorting out something for you to eat. When you are ready to talk will you come and find me?" She says as she rests her hand gently on my shoulder.

"Yes, I will."

"I suggest that you come down you are calm. I was extremely worried about you Maria." A warm smile graces her features but I can see the worry in her eyes.

She worries about me so much, so I decide she needs some comfort. I wrap my arms around her waist like I did when I was small and say, "I know, I'm sorry." My voice is muffled by the thick material of her Victorian era gown.

She strokes my curly hair and kisses the top of my head in a motherly fashion. "Thank you, now please take your time in calming yourself." She whispers into my vibrant red hair.

҉

About four hours later and I have spoken to Miss Heliotrope, then my uncle. We-well they-have decided I'm to stay inside for a few days. No forest.

That means no boy in a bowler hat. No electric shocks when we touch. And defiantly no teasing a certain boy with beautiful curly hair that looks so soft...

I really need to get to bed.

I lost the mini gown about an hour ago and donned green plaid pj shorts and lime green vest top that has a picture of a T-Rex and says 'T-Rex doesn't like press-ups'.

Pulling back the heavy silky, teal duvet and crawl between the cool covers. Snuggling down, I close my eyes and thrust into a dream about a boy with the name of a bird.

Robin.


	14. Chapter 14: Won't Stop Him This Time

Chapter 14: Won't Stop Him This Time

It's been a week.

I haven't been outside of Fort Merryweather in a week. I am beginning to feel the crazy coming on, raking it's fingernails through my brain and lungs.

_Must get out of here._

Throwing on a shirt with a pixelated heart, soft blue pull over hoodie, my worn in blue jeans-that make my bum look amazing!- and classic black Converse. I scrape my hair back into a high ponytail and then plait it into a thick rope that tickles the bottom of my shoulder blades.

Pushing the door open a crack, holding my breath I wait for a sound. Nothing. Good, time to escape.

I fly down the stairs through the intricate maze of corridors and out the French doors. The cool air whispers across my flushed cheeks, I keep running until I hit the tree line.

_Is he here? Do I want him to be here?_

I slow to a walk, the dry sticks and leaves crunching under my feet, the only sound in the deadly quiet of the woods.

"What you doing out here Princess?"

The sound of his voice makes so close behind me makes my heart speed up. _Clam down Maria, you don't even like him!_

"I needed some fresh air," I swivel to see him; he's sat on a tree branch with his leather clad legs swinging lazily. He is looking at me with a sly smile.

"Is that the only reason?" He gracefully jumps down from his perch and stalks forward.

"What other reason is there? Wait... you don't think I'm out here for you, do you? Don't be so cocky!" I suppose a tiny part of me was hoping I'd see him. That part of me is incredibly small, almost nonexistent.

"I'd like to think so, can't stop thinking about our little kiss." A cocky grin forms, but there is a vulnerability in his eyes that makes me feel the need to shiver.

"I... I think I should go home now," Side stepping around him I make it about five steps before I feel a large hand wrap around my elbow, spinning me around to look into some blazing chocolate eyes.

"Maria, can you just admit that at least a part of you is attracted to me? It would make it so much easier to like you if I knew at least a part of you liked me too." His voice is a hushed whisper.

"I-I... only against my better judgment," My words come out rushed as I rip my arm out of his hand.

An arrogant smile conquers his face as he steps forward and wraps an arm around my waist.

"I don't know about that..."

"Well-"

Next thing I know is his lips are on mine in an electrifying kiss.

I won't stop him this time.


End file.
